Scooby Doo and The Curse of Crystal Lake
by HeroesFan3
Summary: One summer, while Scooby-Doo and the gang agree to help out the new counselors at Camp Crystal Lake, mysterious murders begin to occur. Now, Mystery Inc. must go up against the machete wielding ghoul, Jason Voorhees.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own any of the original Scooby-Doo characters, or any of the characters from Friday the 13th__. Any new characters are invented by me._

**PROLOGUE:**

_In 1957, a young boy named Jason Voorhees attended Camp Crystal Lake. That summer, while the camp counselors were in the cabins, making love, Jason was alone in the lake. The only problem was, Jason couldn't swim. The young boy drowned that day, and hardly anybody noticed or cared. Jason's mother, Pamela Voorhees, on the other hand, cared a great deal. She tried to murder all of the camp counselors in order to prevent the camp from ever opening again. However, Pamela met her end when she was decapitated by the last of the camp counselors. Everyone was safe again. Until, a few years later, when Jason rose from his watery grave and began to murder anyone in the area he could. He has been stopped for the most part, but sometimes, out of nowhere, the murders just start happening again….._

**Theme Song:**

_Scooby-Dooby-Doo _

_Where are you?_

_We got some work to do now_

_Scooby-Dooby-Doo_

_Where are you?_

_We need some help from you now_

_Come on, Scooby-Doo_

_I see you_

_Pretending you got a sliver_

_You're not foolin' me_

'_Cause I can see_

_The way you shake and shiver_

_You know we got a mystery to solve_

_So, Scooby-Doo get ready for your act_

_Don't hold back_

_And Scooby-Doo if you come through, _

_You're gonna have yourself a Scooby Snack_

_That's a fact_

_Scooby-Dooby-Doo_

_Here are you_

_You're ready and you're willin'_

_If we can count on you_

_Scooby-Doo_

_I know we'll catch that villain!_

_**Chapter One**_

In New Jersey, at Camp Crystal Lake, there were about 11 people outside near the cabins, sitting at a campfire, talking amongst each other, roasting hot dogs and marshmallows, and laughing. They were in they're late teens, early twenties.

They had been there checking the camp out. They are to be the new camp counselors for the summer.

One of the teens, Johnny stood up. He is tall, average weight, with long, curled, dirty blonde hair, wearing a white, plaid t-shirt, over a Ramones t-shirt.

Everyone stopped talking as he rose the beer bottle in his hand up, and began to speak.

"Alright! Next week, we're gonna be open for business!" he said.

All of the others cheered, and some held up their drinks in agreement.

"No, but seriously. This camp has been closed and opened like, What? 5 times?" Johnny continued.

He and the others laughed. It was obvious none of them believed in the stories.

"All because people believed in that one guy? What's his name?" Johnny asked.

A girl, named Heather, who was Johnny's girlfriend, spoke out.

"Jason Voorhees." she said.

"That's right, babe. Jason Voorhees." Johnny said, pointing toward Heather. "Did you all know that this kid drowned here, back in '57?"

Some of the counselors whisper stuff like, "Oh, Jeez" "Dang". Johnny nods his head.

"Yeah." he said before taking a sip of his beer. "Yeah, poor, little Jason died here. All because, some of the counselors weren't payin' no attention. And guess what? He came back to life!"

A few of the counselors giggled, while others looked on in curiosity.

"Uh-huh, and every time, he starts killing every kid in the area. Running around in a hockey mask, and carrying a machete." Johnny continued. "So, next week, when the kids get here, make sure to tell them, that if they see him, they should come see me."

The counselors laughed again.

A boy named Wayne stood up, looking angered. He was a rather large boy. Tall and muscled with dark, short hair.

"Shut up!" he shouted. Everyone stopped laughing, and looked at him as if he was crazy.

"You guys are all idiots, you know that?" he added. "Don't you understand? By talking about Jason, you're going to bring him back. That's how it always starts! The story gets out, then all of a sudden, people get murdered."

The others looked at Wayne. Could he actually think this Jason guy was for real?

"Wait a minute, wait a minute, Wayne. Are you saying you believe in that stupid legend?" Johnny asked.

"It's not a legend, dawg, alright? It's true." Wayne answered.

A girl named Tawny decided to speak out.

"What? You mean, like, you've seen him?" she asked

"…Well, no. But I know he's out there." Wayne hesitated to say.

"Yeah, along with Santa Claus, and the Easter Bunny." Tawny mocked.

The counselors laughed again, humiliating Wayne. Johnny walked over and stood next to him.

"Yeah, you know what? I think maybe Wayne's right." he said.

One of the other counselors, named Justin, got up from his seat and slowly snuck up behind Wayne.

"I think Jason is out there." Johnny said, making Wayne feel nervous.

Johnny then looked behind Wayne's shoulder and started to fake a scared face.

"What is it?" Wayne said, frightened.

Johnny pointed his finger behind Wayne's shoulder.

"Behind you!" he shouted.

Suddenly, Justin snuck up from behind Wayne, and grabbed his shoulder. Wayne jumped and turned around, just to see it was just Justin.

While everyone else found this amusing and funny, Wayne was not impressed. Justin and Johnny high fived each other like a couple of kids.

"You're such jerks." Wayne said.

"Come on, Wayne. Learn to take a joke." Johnny said laughing.

"You'll be sorry." Wayne added looking around at the other counselors. "You'll all be sorry."

He walked away from the campfire, and went over to his cabin. He gave everyone a final death look before going in. Taking Wayne's statement lightly, Johnny turned back to the counselors, and bowed.

"And that, ladies and gentlemen, is called an overreaction." he said.

The counselors laughed again as Justin and Johnny went back to their seats.

Johnny sat down next to Heather.

"You know, you're lucky he didn't kick your ass." she said.

"The Gentle Giant? No way, the guy would never hurt nobody. He's too soft." Johnny posited.

Heather leaned in closer to Johnny, and stared at him.

"What?" he asked.

"Do you really think he believes in that Jason guy?" Heather asked.

"Naw, Wayne's just screwin' with us."

"What if the murders do start happening again?"

"Don't worry. I'll be here to protect you."

He leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips. She smiled at him as he made a silly giggle.

"You're drunk." she said.

"Yeah. A little bit." Johnny laughed slightly

"So, when are your friends supposed to be getting here?"

"He said first thing in the morning. If you're scared, they can make sure nothing 'weird' happens."

Johnny noticed Heather looked worried. She needed some reassurance.

"Don't worry, Heather. They're just legends, remember? What could happen?"

A few hours later, when everyone was in their cabins asleep, outside, a dark figure stood, in the chilly night holding a machete. He walked over to one of cabins and quietly opened the door and stepped inside.

In the bed, two counselors were cuddled together as they slept. The dark figure slammed the door shut, waking both the two counselors.

"What the hell?", the boy said, alarmed.

He turned over and flicked the lamp on. The girl screamed in horror, as they saw, a drenched, dirty looking man, in dark clothes, wearing a hockey mask. Jason Voorhees.

As Jason stepped closer to the bed, the girl got up and ran past him and out of the room, while the boy just sat there, staring in fear at the figure.

Without either of them saying a word, Jason plunged the machete into the boy's stomach. The boy shrieked as Jason ripped the blade back out. The boy continued groaning in pain, and tried to keep his guts from falling out, before he fell off the bed and began bleeding to death. Jason turned around and headed back outside to find the girl.

Somewhere in the woods, the girl ran farther and farther away until she couldn't run anymore. She started to hide behind a tree, while panting heavily from the running. She calmed herself a little, and looked around the place, and taking deep breaths as she studied her surroundings.

After a few seconds, her heart finally stopped pounding. She wanted to know if the coast was clear, so she turned around from the tree, to make sure no one was there. But suddenly she saw Jason running towards her. She screamed as Jason swung the machete like a baseball bat, and cut her head off as the blade collided with the tree.


	2. Chapter 2

Along the bumpy roads of New Jersey, the van that we all would recognize, the Mystery Machine, drove near the forest parts of town.

In the van was, of course, the gang. Fred Jones, Velma Dinkley, Daphne Blake, Shaggy Rogers, and Scooby-Doo.

"Hey, we're almost there. Just a few more miles, then it's, hello, Camp Crystal Lake." Fred said as he drove.

"I can't wait to get in the water." Daphne added.

"Studying the plant life there will be interesting, too. It'll give me some material to work on my novel. " Velma said.

"What novel?" Daphne asked.

"Oh, I don't have all the details yet, but the main idea is about a bunch of plants that come to life." Velma explained.

"Like, that sounds real interesting, Velma. But really, can we like, find a burger joint or somethin'? Scoob and I are starved". Shaggy said.

"Yeah, starved." Scooby barked.

The two of them were sitting in the back, as usual, playing go fish.

"Starved? Didn't you guys just finish off those two blockbuster pizzas we picked up about an hour ago?" Fred asked.

"Yeah. I was savin' the last piece for when we got to the lake. But, like, what's gonna tie me over till then?" Shaggy chuckled

"Got any 3's?" Scooby asked Shaggy.

"Like, go fish." Shaggy replied.

"Okay."

Instead of picking up a card, Scooby reached over to the pizza box, and grabbed the last piece and shoved it into his mouth.

"Hey! That was mine!" Shaggy moaned.

Scooby laughed, and so did the others.

"Don't worry, Shaggy. There'll be plenty of burgers and hot dogs at the camp." Velma said

"So what's the deal with this place? I've heard some pretty weird stories." Daphne said.

"It's nothing to be worried about. There's just this dumb legend that some guy named Jason Voorhees, comes back to life ever so often, and murders camp counselors." Velma said.

Scooby and Shaggy froze.

"Like, what?" Shaggy asked.

"Yeah, what?" Scooby said.

"Did you, like, say…murder?" Shaggy gulped.

"You'll be fine, Shaggy. I went up there last week with my pal Johnny. We had the police do a search and everything. There's no Jason Voorhees. It's just a crazy ghost story." Fred assured him.

"Well, okay." Shaggy sighed, calming down.

Scooby sighed as well.

"Oh, here we are." Fred said.

They stopped at the old, dirty, creepy-looking sign that read, "WELCOME TO CAMP CRYSTAL LAKE".

Shaggy shuddered at the sight of the sign.

"Camp Crystal Lake. Like, for a welcome sign, that doesn't look too welcoming." he said, shivering.

"Calm down, Shaggy. It's just a sign." Daphne said.

Fred drove into the woods, and followed along the road.

The looks of the trees made Scooby and Shaggy feel uneasy. They sat there, staring at the trees, shaking and hugging each other.

"This place does look pretty spooky." Velma said.

As the car drove through the woods, it started to look darker, and more sinister. It was as if even the trees shared Scooby and Shaggy's fear of the place.

"Look. There's the cabins!" Fred exclaimed, noticing the wooden houses.

Fred also waved at the other teenagers he saw outside, barbequing.

The Mystery Machine made a right, and pulled to a stop next to one of the cabins. All the camp counselors were laughing, and playing, and just having a good time.

"Hey. Maybe this won't be so bad after all, Scoob." Shaggy said, calming down.

"Yeah." Scooby smiled.

Noticing that the gang had arrived, Johnny walked up to the Mystery Machine as Fred rolled his window down.

"Freddy! What's going on, man?" Johnny smiled, shaking Fred's hand.

"Hey, buddy." Fred said.

The gang got out of the car, and grabbed their luggage.

"Johnny, meet, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Shaggy Rogers, and our dog, Scooby-Doo." Fred introduced.

"Nice to meet you guys." Johnny said.

"You too." Daphne smiled.

"So, you guys all ready for next week?" Fred asked.

"Yeah, we're all good here. We can expect about 20 kids this time around." Johnny said.

"Sounds like it's gonna be a busy summer."

"Tell me about it, dude. It's a good thing you guys said you'd help out."

"Oh, it's no problem." Daphne said.

"We haven't babysat in forever." Velma added.

"Alright then. You guys want me to show you to your cabins?" Johnny asked.

"Sure. Thanks." Fred replied.

"Great. First, let me introduce you to the other guys." Johnny said.

As they walked around, they saw two guys arm wrestling on one of the tables.

"Guys, this is Justin, and Tom." Johnny said.

Justin was a semi-muscular guy, with short, red, curly hair. Tom, was a muscled, dirty blonde with glasses.

"How's it going?" Justin said, taking his concentration off of the arm wrestling.

Tom took this opportunity and slammed Justin's arm down, knocking over a drink that was sitting next to them.

"Dude, you cheated." Justin complained.

"Hey, you snooze, you lose." Tom snarked.

"Fred, Daphne, you'll be sharing a cabin with these guys." Johnny said.

"Fabulous." Daphne said, sarcastically.

As, they moved along, they noticed another table, with the big guy from last night, keeping to himself. He looked upset, and annoyed. Obviously still mad about what had happened the previous evening.

"Like, what's his deal?" Shaggy asked.

"Oh, Wayne? I don't know. He's a little lost upstairs." Johnny said, pointing to his head. "Don't bother talking to him."

Two other girls, soaking wet, and in their bathing suits, laughed as they ran back up to camp.

"Hey, Johnny. You're friends are here?" One of the girls asked, panting.

"Yeah. Uh, you guys, this is Tawny, and Ellen." Johnny said.

"Hi." Tawny smiled. She had dark brown hair, and bright blue eyes, while Ellen, had plain brown hair, a nice body, and hazel eyes.

"It's nice to meet you." Velma said.

"Have you guys seen Clarke anywhere?" Johnny asked the girls.

"Yeah, he was over batting cages last time I saw him." Ellen answered.

"Hey, do you girls wanna play some Volleyball later?" Tawny asked Velma and Daphne.

"Yeah, sure." Daphne smiled.

"Velma, do you mind sharing a room with Tawny and Ellen?" Johnny asked.

"No, not at all. Sounds like fun." Velma answered.

"Like, what about me and Scoob?" Shaggy asked.

"Oh, yeah. That's right. You know something. You guys were supposed to share a cabin with Ed and Sam." Johnny said.

"What happened?" Fred asked.

"No idea, this morning, I went to check on 'em, they were no where to be found."

"Do you think they left?" Daphne asked.

"Looks that way" Johnny said.

"But why would they wanna leave?" Velma asked.

"I bet it's 'cause of Wayne. He made this big fuss last night about Jason Voorhees. I guess they believed him. So it looks like Scooby and Shaggy here get their own cabin." Johnny said.

"Okay, we're cool with that. Eh, Scoob?" Shaggy said.

"Yeah." Scooby barked.

The sudden aroma of food caught Shaggy's eye.

"Mmm-mm. Something sure smells good, Johnny." he said.

Scooby-Doo sniffed the air too.

"Yeah." he said.

"Oh, yeah. Janine's over there barbequing. Help yourselves if you want." Johnny said.

"Like, you don't have to tell me twice." Shaggy said.

They all walked over to the grill, where they saw two girls, cooking. One of the girls was Heather. Johnny walked over to her, and gave her hug from behind.

"Hey, you." he said.

"Hey" she smiled, turning her head, and giving him a kiss.

"Whatcha cookin'?" Johnny asked.

"Hamburgers, hot dogs, ribs, steak, you name it." Heather said.

All of the talk about food was making Scooby and Shaggy's mouths water.

"How's it coming, Janine?" Heather asked.

"Great." Janine said.

When she turned around, Shaggy was mesmerized. She was beautiful. She had nice dark brown hair, with a hint of red in it, stunning green eyes, and a wonderful body.

"Like, hi." Shaggy said, his eyes going all droopy.

"Hi, I'm Janine." she smiled, holding out her hand.

"Shaggy." he said, shaking her hand. "And, like, this is my pal, Scooby-Doo."

"Hello, Baaabby." Scooby- Doo said in tempting voice.

Janine giggled.

"Oh, my god. He is just the cutest thing ever." she said, petting the dog.

"Yeah." Shaggy agreed, still staring at her.

Johnny, and the gang started to notice this.

"You alright, dude?" Johnny asked.

"What? Yeah. I'm good." Shaggy said, snapping out of it.

"So, you want me to show you all around the camp?" Johnny asked.

"Yeah, that'd be great." Fred said. "You wanna go, Shag?"

"Uh, no thanks. Scoob and I'll just stay here, and talk with Janine." Shaggy answered.

"Alright. We'll be back in about half an hour." Velma said.

"No problem." Shaggy said, never taking his eyes off of Janine.

As they walked away with Fred, Heather and Johnny, Velma and Daphne shared a laugh at Shaggy's expense.

"You guys ready for this summer?" Janine asked Shaggy.

"Yeah. Like, we can't wait for things to get started, right Scoob?" he answered.

"Yep. Can't wait." Scooby agreed.

"Long drive down here, huh?" Janine asked.

"Not too long, just about 5 hours." Shaggy said.

"Wow. You boys must be hungry."

"Starving, actually. Do you mind if we..?"

"Oh, no. Not at all. Dig in."

"Cool."

And with that, Scooby and Shaggy grabbed some plates and piled everything, from ribs to burgers, to corn on the cob onto them.

In the woods, Fred, Daphne, and Velma walked with Johnny and Heather as they showed them around.

"You know, there's something beautiful about these woods, and at the same time, completely creepy." Daphne said.

"Yeah, lots of people get that vibe." Johnny said.

"I'd assume it's because so many murders took place here." Velma added.

"Hey, guys, this is about as far in as the kids should be able to go, so let them know that if they ever come out here." Johnny said.

"No problem" Fred said.

"Hey, Johnny. I was wondering if you knew of any exotic plant life that may be in these woods." Velma said.

"Not really. Plants all look the same to me." Johnny added.

"Maybe I'll find some new specimen on my own."

"Yeah. You never know."

Velma looked around at the trees, and plants until she noticed something particularly interesting. She walked over to a certain tree, and saw a relatively deep slice across part of it. As if it had been struck by a sword. Below the cut, there was a dark red mark there. It almost looked like a blood stain.

"Jinkies." she said softly.

"What's wrong, Velma?" Fred asked, walking over.

"Take a look at this, Fred." Velma said.

"What is it?"

"It looks almost like….blood."

"Blood?" Johnny asked, as he, Heather, and Daphne walked over.

"Whoa, what happened here?" Heather asked.

"I don't know." Velma said.

"Do you really think it could be blood, Velma?" Fred asked.

"I'm not sure. If I had a lab, I could analyze it to be sure." Velma answered.

"Come on. It's not blood. I mean, why would it be?" Johnny said.

"I don't know. I mean, you did say that Ed and Sam disappeared."

"They just did that 'cause they couldn't handle what Wayne was talking about. Do you really think something happened to them? They just took off."

"Johnny's right. Let's not worry about that, guys. We're here to have fun, not to solve another mystery" Daphne suggested.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Fred said.

"Maybe it's just part of the tree rotting." Velma guessed.

"Come, on, let's head back." Johnny said.

As they all turned to go, Velma gave the tree one final glance before heading off with the others.


	3. Chapter 3

Back at the camp, Scooby and Shaggy were sitting at the table, finishing off their last helping of ribs. Janine couldn't help but smile at the two clowns.

"You guys like to eat, huh?" she asked.

Shaggy smiled back.

A few minutes later, Fred, Daphne, Velma, Heather, and Johnny came back.

"Hey, guys. Like, how's the place look?" Shaggy asked.

"It's great, This summer's gonna be fun." Daphne said.

"Cool. You know, you guys like, need to try these ribs. They're fantastic." Shaggy said

"With hot sauce." Scooby-Doo said, before dousing a rib with Red Hot before chewing the meat clean off the bone.

"No, thanks. We were gonna go down to the lake for a swim. What do you say, guys?" Fred asked.

"Alright. I'm dying for a tan." Daphne said.

"Janine. Would you like to go swimming with us?" Shaggy asked.

"Yeah, sure." Janine smiled.

"This is gonna be the best summer ever." Scooby barked to himself.

* * *

><p>About half an hour later, Nearly everyone was by the lake, either swimming, soaking up the sun, and simply hanging out.<p>

Shaggy swam around in the lake, while Scooby-Doo sat on shore with beach chair, sunglasses, and a tanning board. Velma, and Daphne played volleyball with Tawny, Heather and Ellen, while Fred and Johnny tossed a football back and forth.

Clarke, Justin, and Tom were in the water, as well. But Wayne just sat alone on the shore, away from the water, reading a book.

Tom got out of the water and walked over to Wayne.

"Come on, man. Get in the water." he said.

"I don't swim." Wayne said.

"Dude, come on. It's not that big of a deal."

"Did you ever hear what Jason does to people if they get in his lake and don't know how to swim? He'll pull them right down with him." Wayne said.

"Ookay." Tom said, turning around. "Might want to lay off on the drugs a little, bro."

He went to the edge of the dock, and jumped back into the lake.

Janine jumped in, too. She swam out into the open, where no one else was at. Little did she, or anyone else know that this lake was the spot where young Jason Voorhees had drowned so many years ago. After a few seconds, Janine began to feel a little uneasy. There was something…"evil" about the water. She then felt something move past her leg. She was really starting to get nervous now. Suddenly, she felt something grab hold of her ankle. She shrieked and jolted, as the menacing figure rose from the water. It was a laughing Shaggy.

"Shaggy!" she exclaimed, embarrassed.

Shaggy couldn't stop laughing.

"Ha ha ha! Like, gotcha!" he said, proudly.

Janine lightly punched him on the arm.

"That wasn't funny." she said, clearly trying to hold back her smile.

"I-I'm sorry. I like, had to." Shaggy said, struggling to breathe through his guffawing.

"Hey, Scoob! It worked!" He yelled to the shore waving his arm at his dog.

Scooby-Doo let out his usually silly laugh. A couple of the other counselors laughed as well.

On shore, Heather sat down on the sand, to take a quick break from the volleyball game. Johnny decided to come sit next to her. She gave him a quick kiss as he sat down.

"Hey. Looks like you got some attention." Johnny said, indicating Wayne, who was sitting far away.

When Heather turned to look at him, he suddenly moved his eyes away.

"He's been staring at you like that ever since we got here." Johnny said.

"No, he hasn't." Heather said.

"He has too. I've seen the way he looks at you. I think Wayne's got a little crush."

Heather shot Wayne another glance, and noticed him look back quickly again before shifting his eyes back to his book. Heather smiled at Johnny.

"Wayne does not stare at me. If he liked me, I'd be able to tell. Just because he asked me out that one time doesn't mean he's obsessed with me." she insisted.

"Okay, babe. Think what you want." Johnny said before kissing Heather on the cheek.

Wayne looked back at Heather, before shutting his book, and standing up. Johnny's suspicions were confirmed as Wayne started walking towards him and Heather.

"Oh, jeez, he's coming over." Johnny smiled.

Heather wasn't sure what to think. She felt very awkward as Wayne walked up to her.

"Hey, Heather." he said, shyly.

"Hi, Wayne." Heather said back.

Wayne and Johnny made eye contact for a brief second before Wayne focused his attention back on Heather.

"You, uh…Look pretty today." he said awkwardly.

"Oh,...thank you." Heather said, just as awkward.

"Yeah. I was reading this book. And the main character girl reminds me a lot of you. She's really beautiful, and gracious, and such a strong person."

Heather was at a loss for words. She forced a smile, as that was all she could think to do.

"Say, Wayne. You wanna grab us a couple of sodas outta the cooler?" Johnny quickly said.

Wayne looked slightly deflated.

"Um, yeah. Sure." he said.

"Thanks, dude." Johnny said, as Wayne walked across the beach.

Heather sighed in relief.

"Thank you. He was starting to freak me out." she said to Johnny.

"You know I kinda feel bad for the guy. I mean, you _are_ the hottest girl here." Johnny said.

Heather smiled and let out a giggle, as they kissed again.

* * *

><p>That night, back near the cabins, everyone gathered around a campfire to listen to Scooby-Doo and Shaggy recount one of the gang's mystery.<p>

"So, then, like, the vampire ghoul said 'I want blood'!" Shaggy said in a spooky voice as Scooby imitated the visage of a vampire.

"And, I said, 'Like, no way is some vampire gonna suck my blood.'" Shaggy lied. "So, I punched him in the face, and like jumped back on the golf cart with Scooby and Scooby-Dum and drove away."

Shaggy stared at Janine the whole time while telling the false tale. He was obviously lying to make her think he was cool. She smiled as he continued the story.

"Later on, me and Scoob like fought that bloodsuckin' fiend and unmasked him single-handedly. Turns out it was Lisa's Uncle Leon the whole time." Shaggy said.

"Yeah, Uncle Leon." Scooby agreed.

"Yep, ahh…That old vamp didn't scare me for a second." Shaggy said, popping his collar.

"Is that really how it happened, Fred?" Heather asked.

All eyes were on Fred now. He glanced at Shaggy and noticed the desperate look on his face to play along with the lie.

"Uh,…yeah. Yeah, that was pretty much it." he said.

"That is so cool." Janine said, smiling at Shaggy.

"Yeah. Like, you could say the one thing Scoob and I do in a time of danger is keep our cool." Shaggy said.

"Alright, great story, guys." Johnny said.

Everyone (but Wayne, of course) clapped. Scooby and Shaggy sat down next to Janine.

"Okay, who's next?" Johnny asked.

No one said anything.

"Come on. Somebody's gotta have a scary story to tell." he said.

"Johnny, why don't you tell them that story you know?" Heather asked.

"What story?" Fred asked.

"Oh, it's the best. It's about this babysitter. It's really creepy. Come on, Johnny, tell it." Heather said.

"Okay. Okay. This story is called, 'The Clown Doll'" Johnny started, slightly lowering his voice.

A few counselors laughed a bit, at the ridiculous title. Putting his hands up to silence the crowd, Johnny continued.

"There was this babysitter, right? And she was called in to look after these kids for the night, while their parents went to a business party. And after the babysitter had put the kids to bed,-"

"Wait, I know. Then the phone rang and there was a stranger on the other line, right?" Justin rudely interrupted.

"No. Let me finish." Johnny said, annoyed.

Everyone listened again as Johnny continued the story.

"As I was saying, she put the kids to sleep, then went into the parent's den to watch some TV. But, as she tries to watch, she can't help but feel disturbed by the little clown statue in the corner. It was horrifying. The clown had an absolutely menacing look on his face."

Some of the other counselors started to tense up. Scooby and Shaggy weren't sure they wanted to hear the rest of the story. Johnny continued.

"At first, the girl tried to ignore it. But the look of the clown was so creepy, it was starting to really freak her out. So, she decided to call the parents of the kids and said, 'the kids are in bed, but is it okay if I switch rooms to watch TV in, the clown statue is freaking me out'. There was a slight pause before the dad answered, 'take the kids, and get out of the house, now.' The babysitter asked why, and the dad said, 'because we don't own a clown statue.'".

"Oooh…" most of the counselors said.

Shaggy's teeth started to chatter, and he was slightly shaking. But, he pretended to ease up once he saw Janine notice how scared he looked.

"The girl was now terrified. When she turned around she could see the clown statue standing right in front of her, holding a knife." Johnny said.

Scooby-Doo began to look afraid himself.

"'It's just you and me now' the clown said. 'But soon enough, it'll just be me!'" Johnny said. "the girl screamed, and the clown, CHOPPED HER TO PIECES!"

"Zoinks!" Shaggy screamed.

Everyone's attention turned to him as he and Scooby-Doo hugged each other, while shivering with fear.

"Calm down, guys. It's just a story." Johnny said.

"Like, yeah. I know. It was just the way you told it." Shaggy whimpered.

"Yeah." Scooby said.

"Great story, man." Fred said.

"Thanks. Well, it's getting late, guys. I'm gonna turn in before I drop." Johnny said.

"Okay, goodnight." Velma said.

"Oh, yeah. And, Wayne. One more thing. Watch out for Jason." Johnny taunted.

Wayne said nothing. The other counselors laughed at him, though.

* * *

><p>Later, that evening, everyone was in their cabin's preparing for bed.<p>

In Fred, Daphne, Justin and Tom's cabin,

"Do you think Johnny's giving Wayne too much a hard time?" Daphne said, as she brushed her hair in front of a mirror.

"Ahh, he's just goofing around." Fred said.

"Yeah, I'll bet Wayne doesn't even really believe in Jason." Justin said.

"I don't know, man. He looks stupid enough." Tom added.

"Well, that's not nice." Daphne said, turning to the boys.

"What if it were you guys that were afraid? You wouldn't want anyone teasing you." she said.

"Gee, sorry, 'Mom'". Tom mocked.

"Let's just go to sleep. We really shouldn't be talking about monsters before bed." Fred said.

Without another word, Fred, and Daphne climbed into the bed on one side of the cabin near the bed, while Justin and Tom took the bunk bed on the other side.

In Scooby and Shaggy's cabin.

"Like, wow. What a spooky story." Shaggy said, as he unfolded the sheets.

"Shaggy?" Scooby said.

"Yeah, Scoob?"

"Do you believe in Jason Voorhees?"

"Do I relieve in Rason Joorhees? What?"

"No. Do you believe in Jason Voorhees?" Scooby said clearer.

"Oh. Jason Voorhees. Ha, ha, ha. Sorry, Scoob. It's just kinda hard to, like, understand you sometimes." Shaggy chuckled.

Scooby gave his best friend an annoyed expression.

"No way, Scoob. Like, Janine told me all those reports about Jason existing have been filed as inconclusive." Shaggy said.

"Janine?" Scooby asked.

"Yeah. What a girl, huh? Like, she's almost even prettier than Crystal was." Shaggy said, laying on the bed, looking up at the ceiling.

Over in Velma, Ellen, and Tawny's cabin.

While Velma was doing her before-bed stretches on the floor, Ellen was polishing her toenails, while Tawny impatiently paced around the room.

"God, I'm so bored." Tawny complained.

"Why don't you try going to sleep, then?" Ellen suggested.

"I can't sleep. I'm wide awake."

Velma finished her stretches and stood up.

"Well, what do you think would make you tired?" she asked Tawny.

"I don't know….Hey, why do we go for a midnight swim?" Tawny suggested.

"What?" Ellen asked.

"Yeah. It'll be fun. The water'll be even better at night."

"I don't know, Tawny. It's getting pretty late." Velma said.

"Come on." Tawny pushed.

"I can't. Do you not see my nails?" Ellen said, pointing at her toes.

"But, it'll be no fun if I go by myself." Tawny whined.

"Ellen's right, Tawny. Just try to go to sleep. We can go swimming tomorrow." Velma said.

Tawny sighed as Velma climbed into her bed.

"Fine." Tawny said, grabbing her swimsuit. "I guess I'll go by myself."

"Have fun." Ellen said as Tawny walked out the door.

* * *

><p>Outside, in the dark, after changing into her swimsuit, Tawny walked alone through the trees to find her way to the lake. At night, the trees looked even more demented than during the day. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea for Tawny to be out there. Suddenly, she heard a noise, like a rustle of the leaves.<p>

"Hello?….I-is anybody there?" she called softly.

She looked around, but saw nothing. Must've been the wind or something. She kept walking, but just couldn't shake the feeling she was being followed. Then, something sounded like breathing. Tawny just wanted to turn back now, but she'd gone to far, she could already see the lake.

"Okay. 1.…2.…3." she said.

With that, she started sprinting through the woods. For some reason, she thought she could hear footprints following her. After she finally got out of the trees, and walked onto the beach, she looked back towards the woods, to see no one. She let out a sigh of relief.

"I'm losing my mind" she said, putting her hand to her forehead.

She walked towards the dock of the lake, and jumped in.

"Ahh." she sighed, as she emerged from the cool night water.

She swam around a bit, without a care in the world. It felt quite freeing to be able to swim alone in the lake at night.

Little did she know that not far on shore, behind the trees, someone was watching her.

She backstroked a bit through the water, until she thought she felt something move past her leg. She stopped, and looked around, but again, nothing was there.

But if nothing was there, why did she get the feeling she was being watched the whole time?

"Deep breaths. Just take deep breaths." she said to calm herself down.

She breathed in and breathed out slowly. Once she had calmed, she made a small giggle at how silly she was being.

"_There's nothing to be afraid of."_ she thought to herself.

She began backstroking through the lake again, and looked up at the starry sky. The sounds of the crickets chirping, and the coolness of the water, made Tawny feel very relaxed.

"Those guys don't know what their missing." she said aloud.

_Thump! _Tawny gasped as her head hit something hard. She sat upright in the water, and realized that she had just backstroked her head into the dock.

"Ha. God, I'm so stupid." she said to herself, slightly chuckling.

But, then, out of nowhere, her hand was grabbed by two other strong ones. She struggled helplessly as the hands tied her arm around the dock with a rope. The unknown monster then grabbed her by the top of her head and held it under water.

She couldn't breathe. She struggled, and struggled, but couldn't get free, and being tied to the dock made it impossible for her to swim away. As she tugged and tugged with one hand at the person holding her down, she started losing more energy as she flopped around. She tried to scream, but no sound came out.

The last thing she saw when she looked up in through the water, was the murderer wearing the hockey mask of Jason Voorhees.


	4. Chapter 4

"Tawny! Tawny!" Velma called.

That morning, when Ellen and Velma had woken up, Tawny was nowhere to be found. As they stood outside their cabin calling her name, the other counselors started to emerge from theirs.

"Where could she be?" Ellen asked Velma.

Johnny walked up to the two of them.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"It's Tawny. We can't find her anywhere." Velma said.

"Really? What happened?"

"She said she wanted to go for a swim last night, and left the cabin."

"Maybe she's over there now."

"I was just over there with Ellen. We couldn't find her there, either."

Fred and Daphne walked over to Velma now.

"Do you think she might've ran off like Sam and Ed did?" Fred asked.

"Hmm. Maybe, I don't know. She didn't seem like she was afraid or anything." Velma said, rubbing her chin.

Scooby-Doo and Shaggy came out of their cabins.

"Like, is breakfast ready yet?" Shaggy asked as they walked over to the rest of the gang.

"Shaggy, have you guys seen Tawny this morning?" Johnny asked.

"Tawny? Nope, not me. Have you, Scoob?"

"Uh-uh" Scooby barked.

"This is all very strange. Three disappearances in two nights." Velma said.

* * *

><p>Later on, the gang and all of the camp counselors gathered around.<p>

"I've got some bad news for you guys. Tawny is missing." Johnny announced.

The counselors started murmuring amongst each other.

"We don't know what happened to her. This morning she was just, gone." Ellen said.

"I'm telling you people, it's Jason." Wayne said.

"Look, Wayne, ENOUGH with freakin' Jason Voorhees!" Johnny commanded. "This is serious!"

"Johnny, yelling isn't going to help us find Tawny." Heather said.

"Maybe we should all go looking for her." Daphne suggested.

"Daphne's right. There's strength in numbers. Come on, guys." Fred said.

"Scooby, Shaggy, you guys search over there in the woods, Fred, Daphne and I'll look in the sporting area, while the rest of you guys'll search around here." Velma said.

All of the counselors answered in agreement.

"Heather and I'll check over by the lake." Johnny said.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, everyone was out looking for Tawny. Scooby, Shaggy and Janine were in the woods, while Tom, Justin, Clarke and Wayne looked around the cabins. Daphne, Fred, Velma, and Ellen looked around the activity area. Johnny and Ellen were down at the lake.<p>

All with no luck.

In the woods, Scooby-Doo sniffed at the ground, and the flowers, while Shaggy spent most of his searching time staring at Janine while she searched.

"Where could she be? Tawny!" Janine called.

"Like, maybe she did run away. I mean, the story of that Jason Voorhees guy creeps me out too." Shaggy said.

"I hope you're right." Janine said.

"Tawny! Tawny!" she called again.

There was no one there.

As Scooby kept sniffing plants. He noticed a small raccoon sitting nearby.

"Huh? Raccoon." Scooby said to himself.

He started to growl, as the raccoon looked in his direction. Scooby then proceeded to chase after the animal. His belligerency with it caught Shaggy and Janine's attention.

"Scoob, wait, stop!" Shaggy pleaded, as the raccoon ran in between and past his legs.

Instinctively, Scooby ran in that direction as well. But when he did, he knocked Shaggy, and Janine over, and onto the ground, on top of each other.

Janine laughed at this. Shaggy felt a little embarrassed that he had landed on top of her. Her smile was very sweet, and savory, Shaggy couldn't help but modestly smile back.

"Like, sorry, about that." he said, very gentlemanly.

"It's okay. Your dog's got a lot of energy." Janine smiled.

They looked into each other's eyes, and continued smiling. Shaggy once again fawned over how beautiful Janine was.

"You know, you have really nice eyes." Janine said.

"Thanks. You do too."

The longer they stared, the more they realized how intrusive the whole thing was on both of their parts.

"I guess we should get up now." Janine suggested.

"Yeah. Here, let me help you up." Shaggy said, getting off of her and lending her a hand.

"Thanks." she smiled softly.

Finally, Scooby-Doo came back, with no raccoon.

"I lost it." Scooby groaned.

"Like, Scoob. How many times do I have to tell you? You can't catch a raccoon, man." Shaggy said.

Janine giggled.

"We should head back to camp, now. Tawny's not here." she said.

"Yeah."

Over by the batting cages, Fred, Daphne, Velma, and Ellen continued searching.

"Well, it doesn't look like she's over here." Fred said.

"Why would she just suddenly disappear?" Daphne asked.

"What if Wayne's right?" Ellen said.

The others looked baffled.

"What do you mean?" Velma asked.

"What if it is Jason Voorhees? What if Tawny's….dead?"

"Relax, Ellen. Tawny's not dead. We'll find her." Fred assured her.

"Yeah. She probably fell asleep over by the lake." Daphne suggested.

At the lake, Heather and Johnny looked for Tawny.

"She's not here." Heather said.

"I don't know where she could be. Maybe the others found her somewhere. Let's head back." Johnny said.

As he turned to go back towards the camp, Heather thought of something. Maybe Tawny had fallen into the lake, and was unconscious or something. She walked over to the dock and looked out towards the water.

Nothing.

Then something else caught Heather's eye. She got down on her knees, and looked down at the dock. She looked with a grimace at a body tied to the dock by the hand. She lifted the body's head up, out of the water, revealing the open, lifeless eyes of Tawny.

"JOHNNY!" Heather called.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, when everyone had been told, they stood around the campsite.<p>

"This is insane. Who did this?" Johnny said, pacing.

"I don't know." Ellen said.

"You and Velma were the last ones with Tawny. How do we know it wasn't you?" Johnny said, pointing a finger at Ellen.

"Look, Johnny. It wasn't them. It was Jason!" Wayne insisted.

"Okay." Johnny said softly before walking close to Wayne.

"I've already told you this before, Wayne. You obviously didn't get it the first time. So, let me say it again. Quit it with the Jason, crap! A girl is _dead_, and you think some fake zombie from under this lake did it!" Johnny yelled in Wayne's face.

"It's not fake, it's real." Wayne said.

"Shut up! Do you have _any_ idea how serious this is? We might not be able to open for business because of all this!" Johnny continued yelling. "I wanna know right now, WHO did this?"

"Johnny, I'm not sure it _was_ one of us, man." Clarke said.

"Yeah? Why not?" Johnny asked sarcastically.

"Cause, I've heard stories about that Jason guy actually coming back, too."

"So, you think it's for real?"

"Maybe."

Johnny couldn't believe this.

"Fine, alright. Damn! Let's all go ahead and believe that it's Jason doing all of this, just because Wayne here says so!" he yelled.

"Wait. Let's cool it for a minute, people." Velma said.

"Yeah, this is no time to lose our heads." Fred said.

"Look, it doesn't matter whether this Jason guy is real or not, the point is, we've all got a mystery on our hands." Velma added.

"Right. So from here on out, until we find this guy, we're all sticking together. No one goes off alone unless telling someone where they're going first." Fred said. "Let's get together and find out who this murderer is."

"First, we should search everybody's cabins for any clues as to who's doing this." Velma said.

"Hey, if you guys all want to stay here and get killed, that's your problem. I'm outta here." Wayne said.

"Good. I've had it with you and your stupid superstitions." Johnny said.

"Where are you gonna go, Wayne?" Heather asked.

"Away from here. Away from this town for that matter." Wayne said.

"Okay. But, Wayne, on your way out of town, make sure you notify the police so they can send a unit here." Velma said.

* * *

><p>Later, as Wayne backed his car out to the road, he gazed at everyone one last time.<p>

"You guys are all fools." he said, before driving off.

The others watched as he drove away.

"Well, he left in a hurry. Didn't even bother to take his stuff." Janine said to Shaggy.

"Maybe he'll come back with the cops." Ellen suggested.

"Okay, enough about Wayne. Let's spread out and search for more clues." Fred said.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, everyone had split up to try to find a connection between Tawny and the other's deaths. Fred, Daphne, and Velma searched a couple of cabins but came up empty. Tom, Ellen and Justin looked in the woods, along with Heather and Johnny. Clarke searched around the camp alone.<p>

In another cabin, Scooby and Shaggy looked with Janine in her cabin.

"What are we supposed to be finding, exactly?" Janine asked.

"Like, just a couple of clues." Shaggy said as he looked in the drawers at the dresser.

"We won't find anything in here. Unless Clarke has something to hide."

Shaggy nodded, and looked through Clarke's drawers. Still nothing.

"Nope, nothing in here. Did you find anything under the bed, Scooby?" Shaggy asked.

"Uh-uh." Scooby answered.

"This is actually getting pretty spooky. What if we end up dead next?" Janine said.

Shaggy tried to contain how frightened he was at what Janine had just said.

"Like, it's okay, Janine. If anything goes wrong, Scoob and I'll be here to protect you. Right, pal?" Shaggy said.

"Yeah." Scooby said.

"Thank you, Shaggy." Janine said, softly.

"No problem."

"No, really. You made me feel a lot better."

She kissed Shaggy on the cheek, and he was a goner. His face went as red as a cherry, and he mumbled like a retarded child.

* * *

><p>In the woods, as the Johnny, Heather, Justin, and Tom looked, they all couldn't find anything.<p>

"How is looking at a bunch of plants gonna help us find who's doing all this, Johnny?" Tom finally said.

"I don't know. Velma said something the other day about seeing blood on a tree around here. Maybe it could be used as evidence or something." Johnny answered.

"This is so stupid. Why don't we just wait for the thing to show itself, and just gang up on it?" Tom suggested.

"Because we don't know when this guy'll show up." Johnny said.

"Where's Clarke?" Heather asked.

"He said he was gonna check over by the sporting area." Tom said.

Johnny then turned to leave.

"Where are you going?" Heather asked.

"I have to go to the bathroom, real bad." he answered.

"Why don't you just go behind a tree?" Justin said.

"In front of a lady, Justin? That's just plain rude." Johnny called as he walked away.

"What's up with him?" Tom asked the others.

* * *

><p>Over by the batting cages, Clarke looked around, not really paying attention at what he was supposed to be doing. He turned on the light that lit up the batting cages, so it sort of looked like a baseball diamond in the middle of a night game.<p>

And being the baseball nut that he is, he walked over to the mound and picked up the metal bat.

Clarke had always wanted to be a professional baseball player. As he stood there, he swung the bat, as if he was batting for the Dodgers.

"Strike one!" he imitated in an umpire's voice.

He swung at the air again.

"Strike two! This last pitch will determine the outcome of the entire game. Will Clarke Andrews make it out of the park?" he said again.

Clarke had no idea, that standing in front of him in between the bushes in front of the batting cages, stood a figure, holding a random baseball.

"Here's the wind up." Clarke said, in unison with the figure winding up. "The pitch."

As Clarke swung the bat the third time, the figure threw the ball as hard as it could, and pelted it straight into the Clarke's forehead. _CRACK!_

He was dead before he hit the floor.


	5. Chapter 5

In a cabin, Fred, Daphne and Velma looked through everything to try to find clues.

"Do you guys see anything?" Fred asked.

"Nope. Do you, Velma?" Daphne asked.

Underneath a pillow on one of the beds, Velma picked up what appeared to be someone's diary. She opened it up, and skimmed through it a bit.

"Hmm, very interesting." she said to herself.

"What's that, Velma?" Fred asked.

Velma shut the book.

"Oh, it's nothing." she answered. "Come on, let's go."

They left the room, and Velma took the diary with her. Just in case.

When they got outside, they saw that everyone else, save for Clarke and Johnny were out there.

"Hey, guys. Did you find any clues?" Fred asked.

"Not a one." Justin said.

"Yeah, there's nothing in the woods. Just trees and dirt." Tom added.

"Like, Scoob, Janine and I didn't find anything either." Shaggy said.

"Yeah, nothing." Scooby agreed.

"Wait a minute. Where's Clarke?" Daphne asked.

"Last I heard, he was checking around the batting cages." Tom said.

"Sombody'd better head over there." Fred said.

"Me and Tom'll go." Justin said.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, after they had gotten to the cages, they discovered Clarke's lifeless body. The baseball had hit him so hard in the forehead, it had cracked his skull. Blood was trickling down his forehead as well.<p>

"Oh, my God." Tom said.

"This is unreal." Justin said. "This is really starting to freak me out."

"Dude, look!" Tom yelled.

The boys both looked up to see Jason Voorhees, standing in the bushes looking straight at them.

"Hey!" Justin yelled at him.

Jason turned, and ran off as the boys followed to try and catch him. As soon as they had gotten into the woods though, Jason was no where to be found.

Now, the guys were scared.

"Come on. Let's get back. We gotta tell the others." Tom said.

They both ran back, with terror in their steps. As they ran back to everyone else, they began panting.

"Guys, what is it? What's wrong?" Fred asked.

"Jason Voorhees, that's what's wrong!" Justin said.

"What?" Heather asked.

"Clarke's dead. Me and Justin were both there. We know what we saw. It was Jason Voorhees." Tom said.

"Are you sure?" Velma asked.

"Yeah! Wayne was right. I've heard the stories. We're all screwed, now."

"Wait a minute. I think we're jumping the gun a bit, here." Fred said, calmly.

"Like, how can you be so calm, Freddy? We should make like hockey sticks and get the puck out of here!" Shaggy whimpered.

"Yeah." Scooby shivered.

"Maybe Shaggy and Scooby are right, Fred. This place is too creepy." Daphne said.

"We can't leave now. We still have to solve this mystery. So, let's all just calm down and think logically here." Fred said.

"Alright." Justin said, calming down.

"Okay, so whoever killed Clarke couldn't have gotten far, right?" Fred asked.

"Right." Heather said.

"Well, did anyone leave the groups in between the time Clarke was killed?"

Everyone stopped to think for a second. Heather, Justin and Tom's eyes all widened when they realized.

"Hey, guys. What's going on?" Johnny said, running back up to them.

Everyone turned to him, with accusation in their eyes.

"What's wrong? Why are you all looking at me like that?" Johnny asked.

"No. It can't be true." Heather said.

"Johnny, where were you just now?" Fred asked.

"I was…in the bathroom. Why? What happened?"

"Clarke's dead. He was killed about 5 minutes ago." Tom added.

"Oh, my God." Johnny said.

"Yeah. And don't you find it a little weird that while it happened, you were conveniently in the bathroom away from anybody else?" Justin asked.

"What are you getting at?" Johnny asked, beginning to tense up.

"It was you." Daphne finally said. "You're the murderer."

"What? No I'm not." Johnny said, defensively.

"Admit it, Johnny!" Tom screamed. "You dressed up in a hockey mask and killed Sam, Ed, Tawny and Clarke, didn't you!"

"I don't know what you're talking about! I didn't kill anybody!" Johnny screamed.

"Then, you don't mind if we check your cabin for clues, do you?" Fred said.

"Fine! Search everything of mine! I'm telling you, I'm innocent!" Johnny said.

* * *

><p>So, everyone went into Johnny's cabin, and began to search through his drawers.<p>

"You won't find anything." he said calmly as he sat on his bed, next to a closed window.

They checked the counter, and the dresser, but found nothing. Velma then looked over at Johnny and saw how calm and collected he looked.

"Get off the bed." she said.

"Why?" Johnny asked.

"We're gonna check under your mattress."

"There's nothing under my mattress."

"Stand up, Johnny." Fred said.

Johnny let out a sigh, and stood up. The others pulled up his mattress, and saw a bloody machete, along with a piece of paper that looked like it had been torn out of a notebook.

Again, all eyes were on Johnny.

"What? That's not my stuff! Someone's pulling a joke or something!" he yelled.

Tom picked up the piece of paper, and read:

"Everything is in place now. After killing Sam, Ed, and Tawny, everyone's beginning to panic. Once I take care of the others, I'll finish Heather off nice and slow. That'll teach the bitch for trying to break up with me last month. I should really be thanking Wayne. If he hadn't brought up Jason Voorhees, I would've never come up with this."

Fred had heard enough.

"Grab him." he said.

Everyone lunged at Johnny and held him by the arms.

"Stop! Stop it! I'm telling you! I didn't do it!" Johnny exclaimed.

"The note says it all, Johnny!" Daphne said.

"Look, why would I write a note like that, and stash it under my bed? Does that make any sense to you people?" Johnny asked.

"Like, I think we have all the evidence we need? Right, Scoob?" Shaggy said, proudly.

"Yeah!" Scooby agreed.

He picked up the machete, and put it on the bed.

Velma picked up the paper, and studied it carefully.

"So, what do you think? We should call the police?" Janine said.

"Yeah. Get the phone, Velma." Fred said.

"Wait! Listen! I swear to you guys, I didn't kill anybody! I'm innocent!" Johnny pleaded. "Someone's trying to set me up!"

Velma stopped looking at the note, and smiled.

"Hey, you're right. Guys, let him go." she said.

"What are you talking about, Velma?" Daphne said.

"I'm pretty sure Johnny's not our culprit."

"What do you mean? We caught him red handed." Janine said.

"Not necessarily." Velma added.

"Alright, everyone huddle." Fred said.

Everyone huddled around in a circle, while Tom and Justin kept Johnny from leaving it.

"Velma, what's going on?" Daphne said.

"Well, I have a pretty good idea who the real murderer is." Velma answered.

"So, like, it's not Johnny?" Shaggy asked.

"No." Velma said.

"Then, who is it?" Scooby barked.

"Never mind that, I have a plan." Velma said.

Everyone then heard a sound. They looked over to the bed, to find that the machete that was lying there, was gone, and the window was now open.

"Oh, no!" Shaggy shivered.

"So, what's the plan, Velma?" Fred asked.

"Well…."

* * *

><p>About half an hour later, the trap had been set up and everyone was ready. Scooby-Doo and Shaggy were sitting in a tree high above the ground holding the volleyball net with two heavy rocks attached to it. Fred and Daphne hid behind some trees, while Velma stood in the center, waiting for Jason Voorhees to make his appearance. Johnny, Janine, Ellen and Heather hid in the cabins, waiting for confirmation that the plan had worked.<p>

"Okay, now we all understand the plan?" Velma asked, looking up at Scooby and Shaggy.

"Like, yeah. Once tall, and spooky arrives, me and Scoob drop the net right on him!" Shaggy said rather loudly.

"Okay, shh! Someone's coming!" Daphne whispered, as she heard a sound in the woods.

Velma turned around to see the ghoulish figure, standing there, wielding the bloody machete. She stood there completely unafraid.

"Jason Voorhees. You've caused a lot of trouble here, you know. By now, you and I both know that you're _not_ Jason Voorhees." Velma said.

Jason just stood there, breathing deeply. The expressionless hockey mask made him all the more frightening, but Velma stood her ground.

"It's time you take off that mask, and show us all who you are." she said.

The zombie took a few steps closer. A chill grew down Velma's spine, but her face remained calm.

"Don't you have anything to say? Or are you just gonna stare?" she asked.

Jason took more steps. Almost there…

"Well, fine. I've got something to say…..NOW!" Velma yelled.

This threw Jason off. He quickly looked up to the sky, and saw Shaggy and Scooby drop the net down.

"Bombs away!" Shaggy yelled.

But to everyone's surprise, Jason stepped out of the way of the net, and it hit the floor.

Velma gasped. As did Fred and Daphne.

Velma stood frozen at Jason, as he again advanced toward her.

"Run, Velma!" Daphne screamed.

Jason swung the machete at Velma's head, barely missing her.

Not a second later, Velma took off running, and Jason followed.

Never looking back, Velma booked it across the woods. Slowly but surely Jason was catching up with her.

With every bit of strength she had left in her legs, Velma headed towards the lake. Occasionally, she turned back to make sure the monster was still following her.

When they got threw the woods and onto the beach, Velma headed towards the dock. Jason continued following after her.

Once they reached the end of the dock, Velma jumped off.

"NOW!" she yelled before she hit the water.

As Jason kept running towards the dock, he prepared to stop himself, when a rope suddenly appeared below his ankles, and tripped him, making him fall into the water.

Velma's head arose from the water, and she looked around to see Jason flailing around in the lake. She smiled, and looked over to the dock.

"Great job, guys!" she said to Tom and Justin who had been the ones holding the rope.

"Help! Help! I can't swim!" Jason screamed.

The others looked at him, and realized that they had trapped their culprit.

Later, the police had shown up, Jason was tied to a chair, and everyone was gathered around him.

"And now, officer, let's see who the murderer is" Fred announced.

Scooby-Doo, then pulled off "Jason"'s mask, revealing him to be…

"Wayne?" Johnny asked, astonished.

"Wayne?" Heather also questioned.

"Wayne?" Fred, Daphne, Janine, Scooby and Shaggy said.

"Wayne?" Tom and Justin asked.

"Wayne." Velma simply said.


	6. Chapter 6

"Yeah, it was me!" Wayne scowled.

"What? That doesn't make any sense." Johnny said.

"Sure it does." Velma said.

"But, Wayne. You're the one who always warned us about the legend." Tom said.

"Do you really think I believe in that junk?" Wayne asked, in a patronizing tone.

"But, like, Wayne. Why?" Shaggy asked.

"I can answer that, Shaggy." Velma said.

She took out the diary she had found and handed it to him.

"Like, what's this?"

"Wayne's diary. If you look through it, you'll find all the answers you need."

Shaggy flipped through the diary, revealing a lot of entries.

"Like, it looks like it's about you, Heather." Shaggy said.

"Me?" Heather asked.

She and Johnny walked over and looked at the diary. It was filled with pictures of Heather, drawings of her, as well as explicit fantasies, and stories about her.

"I don't get it. What does this have to do with Jason?" the police officer asked.

"Just look." Velma said.

She took out the note from earlier, and opened the diary. Velma held the page and the book together, revealing that the note had been ripped out of it.

"I loved you, Heather." Wayne said, looking up at her with hatred in his eyes.

"Why did you do this?" Heather asked.

"After you had broken up with that jerk face over there." Wayne indicated Johnny. "I asked you out, remember?"

Heather nodded her head.

"And you rejected me. Remember that too?"

She nodded again.

"Then I'd heard you had gotten back with Johnny the next day. I planned this whole thing out for weeks." Wayne said.

"So you killed Tawny, Clarke, Ed, and Sam, and then you were gonna blame the whole thing on me." Johnny said.

"Yeah." Wayne laughed. "Great plan, huh? And I would've gotten away with it too, if it wasn't-"

"Yeah, we know the rest." Velma quickly said.

"By the way, what happened to Sam and Ed's bodies?" the officer asked.

"Check the lake. They're probably somewhere at the bottom." Wayne said.

"I can't believe you'd do such a horrible thing, Wayne." Ellen said.

"You're really sick. You know that?" Daphne said.

Wayne just smiled, sinisterly.

"Well, we all go a little mad sometimes" he said.

"Like, take him away officer." Shaggy said proudly.

"Yeah, take him away." Scooby agreed.

"Thank you kids for all of your help. More officers'll arrive in the morning so we can do a proper search of the bodies. Come on, you." the officer said, taking Wayne to the car.

"Scooby-Doo!" Scooby barked.

* * *

><p>Later, everyone had gathered around one of the tables of the camp. With the machete set down on the table, everyone had been rejoicing that this nightmare had finally ended.<p>

Fred stood there, holding the hockey mask Wayne had worn in his hand, and spoke.

"Great job tonight, guys. We couldn't have solved this mystery without you." he said.

"Let me see that, Freddy." Scooby said, taking the hockey mask and trying it on his head.

He began to make notions of a zombie, while everyone laughed.

"What a ham." Velma said.

"Now, what should we do?" Daphne asked.

"I got an idea. How about we all go into a cabin, and play some board games or something?" Fred suggested.

"Nah, I'm just gonna go back to my room and read for a bit." Ellen said.

"Alright. Are you guys in, Shag?" Fred asked.

"Yeah, like, We should like play cards first. Come on, Scoob." Shaggy said.

"O.K." Scooby said.

He then hung the hockey mask by the strap on the Mystery Machine's side view mirror before following Shaggy.

"You wanna come too, Janine?" Shaggy asked.

"I think I'm gonna just go to sleep. You guys have fun, though." Janine said.

"Okay. Like, good night then." Shaggy said.

Daphne sighed.

"I am so relieved that there is no real Jason." she said, shutting the door to the cabin.

* * *

><p>After they all had gone into their cabins, over by the lake, a dark figure rose up from the water. It was covered in moss and mud as it stepped onto the shore. It walked slowly through the woods, and to the camp. The figure stepped over to the Mystery Machine, picked up Wayne's hockey mask and slipped it on.<p>

The monster then picked up the bloody machete that had been sitting on the table.

The true Jason Voorhees was back. The real nightmare was just beginning.

* * *

><p>In Ellen's room, she was sitting on her bed, listening to music on her iPod as she began reading another chapter of "Catcher in the Rye". Suddenly, she heard a noise.<p>

"Hello?" she called. No one was there.

"Hello?" she called again. Still no answer.

She took off her earbuds, got up, and walked over to the door. She was almost afraid to open it.

"Hey, Tom, if this is you and Justin playing a trick, it's not funny." she said.

She heard a screeching noise. Like someone scrapping a knife against the wood of the cabin. Little did she know, Jason was watching her through the window.

"Come on, guys. Knock it off." Ellen said.

She smiled, and opened the door. No one was there. She stepped outside a bit, and looked around. Her eyes caught nothing. She shrugged, and went back inside.

But as she shut the door and turned around, she gasped as a monster grabbed her throat.

* * *

><p>"So, what game do you guys wanna play next?" Fred asked.<p>

"I'm up for whatever you guys wanna do." Johnny said, with his hand on Heather's shoulder.

"I don't know. How about Monopoly?" Daphne suggested.

"Oh, Ellen loves that game." Tom said.

"Do you wanna go ask her if she wants to play?" Velma asked.

"Yeah, sure. I'll be right back." Tom said, getting up.

"Don't take too long, bro. Or we'll start without you guys." Justin called as Tom walked out the door.

* * *

><p>When Tom got to Ellen's cabin, he lightly tapped on the door.<p>

"Ellen? You in there? We're gonna play some Monopoly, you in?" he asked.

"Ellen?" he called again.

He slowly opened the door, and walked inside. His eyes widened as he saw a figure standing in front of Ellen hanging from her bed sheets by the fan on the ceiling.

Even more fear struck Tom's heart as the murderer turned to face his next victim.


	7. Chapter 7

"What's taking him so long?" Justin asked impatiently.

Tom had been gone for ten whole minutes.

"Maybe he and Ellen want some alone time." Velma said.

"Yeah, right. They're not a couple." Justin said.

"Like, he has been gone a while, though." Shaggy said.

"Maybe we should go check on them." Fred said.

"Yeah." Daphne agreed.

They all got up and walked over to Ellen's cabin.

Velma knocked on the door.

"Guys? Are you in there?" she called.

There was no answer. Velma decided to just turn the lock and they all walked in.

Everyone gasped in horror, as they saw Ellen's body hanging. From behind them, someone tapped Johnny's shoulder twice. He turned around and saw the monster, he tapped everyone else until their eyes met the killer's.

All of their eyes widened. This didn't look like the Jason they had seen before. This wasn't Wayne. It was apparent that the body of this person was decaying and soaked with lake water. There was no denying it. This was the genuine article. The real Jason Voorhees.

"Oh, my god." Heather said, frightened.

They all backed up, further into the cabin.

Jason just stood there, staring at all of them. Scooby and Shaggy couldn't believe what they were seeing. They were the most terrified out of everyone in the group.

"L-l-l-like, g-g-get em, Scoob." Shaggy muttered.

"O-o-okay, Shaggy" Scooby whimpered.

As Scooby walked closer to Voorhees, he began to feign self confidence. He took a boxer's stance, and started punching at Jason's chest.

He was unfazed.

"Get him, Scooby." Daphne called.

Scooby threw a few more punches at the unaffected zombie. After landing one final blow to Jason's chest, Scooby got tired and walked back over to the gang.

"Like, thanks for trying, Scoob." Shaggy said.

"Sorry, Shaggy." Scooby said, sheepishly.

Alright, enough with the comedy, Jason then lunged at all of them with his machete. They all screamed and took off out of the cabin.

A classic Scooby-Doo chase scene began, the kids went one way, Jason went the other. They ran into a cabin, he went in after them, only to reveal them running out of a different cabin.

At one point, it was only Scooby and Shaggy being chased by Jason. As they ran into the stock room, they hid from Jason in some barrels. Jason stabbed his machete into the assumed barrels they were hiding in, only to find that they had somehow moved to another barrel.

* * *

><p>After 5 whole minutes of fruitless running around, the gang finally lost Jason.<p>

Panting, they all contemplated what they were gonna do.

"I can't believe it. Jason Voorhees is real?" Daphne said.

"Johnny, I'm so scared." Heather said, going into her boyfriend's arms.

"Fred, we can't stay here. We need to get out as soon as possible." Johnny said.

"Agreed." Fred said.

"But we can't just go. We have to find a way to stop the monster." Velma said.

"Like, you figure out how to stop the monster. Scoob and I are gonna get the heck outta dodge before we get killed next." Shaggy said.

"Yeah." Scooby agreed.

"Look, we can leave and come back after we find a way to stop him. If we stay here, there won't be a plan, cause we'll all be dead." Justin said.

"Justin's right. We should get to a safe place and think of something from there." Fred said.

As they all started to walk through the woods to head towards the Mystery Machine, Johnny abruptly stopped.

"Wait a minute." he said. "Aren't we short a person?"

Shaggy gasped.

"Janine." he said.

* * *

><p>Back at the cabins, lightning crackled in the sky. Janine had always hated storms, and just as she was about to go to sleep, the sound of thunder jolted her wide awake.<p>

She got up, and looked out the window by her bed and saw the rain start to fall from the sky. As she turned away from the window, outside the figure of Jason Voorhees looked into it.

The thunder roared again. Janine was starting to feel scared. She started breathing harder and faster.

"Calm down. It's just the storm. You're okay." she said to herself.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, something huge was thrown threw her window. She jumped when she heard the crash of the glass.

When she saw what it was, she shrieked in absolute consternation. It was the beaten, bloody, body of Tom. His face had numerous cuts all over it. He looked so gruesome, you could hardly recognize him.

In all of her horror, Janine absentmindedly ran out the door of her cabin.

As she ran, she looked back one last time before running straight into exactly what she was running away from. The impact caused her to fall back to the ground.

Her eyes gazed into the expressionless hockey mask's. He stood there with a machete in his hand, just watching her. While never letting her eyes leave the visage of the monster, Janine tried to quickly crawl backwards. She backed up, until she felt her back touch a cabin.

As usual, Jason just stood there, staring. Janine panicked as she saw him raise the arm with the machete in it. But she was several feet away from him. She wasn't sure what he was doing. Then she realized.

He's gonna throw the machete at her!

Janine closed her eyes tightly, and awaited her demise. Just when the monster was about to throw the bloody machete, and end Janine's life…BAM!

The Mystery Machine had collided with Jason. His body rolled up the front of the car before falling onto the ground in front of Janine.

Janine stood there, still shocked as the sliding door of the van opened.  
>"Get in!" Shaggy called.<p>

Without any hesitation, Janine got up and ran past Jason's seemingly unconscious body and got into the van with everyone else.

"Go, Fred!" Velma yelled.

Fred put the petal to the metal and started to drive off.

"What the hell is going on?" Janine demanded.

"Jason Voorhees." Scooby said.

"What?" Janine couldn't believe it.

"Yeah. We couldn't believe it either." Justin said.

"What do we do now, Freddy?" Daphne asked.

"Well for now, we just have to get out of Crystal Lake." Fred said. "Then, from there, we can-"

BAM! Everyone screamed as suddenly, Jason was on the front of the car. Fred couldn't see the road anymore.

"Oh, my God!" Heather screamed, practically weeping from fear.

Everyone's horror intensified when Jason plunged his fist through the windshield and attempted to grab Daphne.

"Zoinks!" Shaggy screamed.

Knowing it was necessary, Fred swerved the car in a circle, which caused Jason to slide off the car and hit the pavement.

All of their hearts were pounding, now. Even as Fred drove past the "WELCOME TO CAMP CRYSTAL LAKE" sign, their spirits were not quelled of any fear.


	8. Chapter 8

At the police station, the Mystery Machine had pulled up there to tell the authorities.

"Like, it was horrible." Shaggy said. "That Jason guy had like pale white skin. He looked like a complete zombie."

Scooby imitated the movements of a zombie while Shaggy explained.

"And you're saying this was _after_ we arrested Wayne?" the policeman asked.

"It's true, officer. The real Jason Voorhees is back at the lake. He even killed Ellen and Tom." Daphne said.

The policeman sighed and took them to the holding cell, where they had Wayne locked up.

"What are you guys doing here?" Wayne said bitterly.

"Well, it can't be him" the officer said. "He's been here the whole time."

"Because this time it's the real thing." Johnny said.

"What are you talking about?" Wayne asked.

"Like, yeah. The real Jason Voorhees is at the lake." Shaggy said.

"Wow. And you guys said I was crazy." Wayne said.

"What, you don't believe us?" Heather asked.

"Of course I don't believe you." Wayne said. "There is no Jason."

"No Jason? Wayne, he killed Tom and Ellen!" Justin said.

"He tried to kill me." Janine said.

"Yeah? Maybe it's just another person trying to mess with your heads." Wayne said.

The kids turned back to the officer.

"But we all saw it, sir." Fred said.

"Look. I think you kids just need a good rest. I can call a motel across town for you." the officer suggested.

"No. It's okay. We'd better be going." Velma said.

"Good luck with Jason." Wayne taunted.

The gang stepped outside of the police station.

"Well, that sucked." Justin said.

"Yeah. Now what are we gonna do?" Daphne asked.

"I don't know." Velma said.

Everyone then heard a slight rumbling sound.

"What's that?" Janine asked.

"Oh, just my stomach. I'm starved." Shaggy said. "Can we, like, get some food or something?"

"Yeah. Food." Shaggy said.

"Alright. I guess we could all use something to eat." Fred said.

"But, it's late. Isn't every place closed?" Heather asked.

"Nope. Like, Denny's never closes." Shaggy said proudly.

As they all got into the car, they didn't realize that across the street from them, the stalking predator Jason Voorhees was watching them. When the Mystery Machine drove off, Jason casually began walking slowly in the same direction.

* * *

><p>At the Denny's, everyone had sat in a booth table, Johnny, Heather, Janine, and Justin stared as Scooby and Shaggy hammered down plates of different specials from the menu.<p>

"Shaggy, do you think you guys can slow down for a minute?" Fred asked.

Shaggy stopped eating so fast.

"Like, sorry, Freddy." he said. "You know how Scoob and I get when we're scared. Food's the only thing that'll calm us down"

When the others had finished their food, the waitress came by again, and Scooby and Shaggy ordered another plate of pancakes.

"Now, what we really should do is talk about stopping Jason." Velma said.

Scooby and Shaggy tensed up.

"We need to think of a plan before going back to the lake." Velma continued.

"Like, I got an idea. How about we don't go back at all?" Shaggy said.

"Yeah" Scooby whimpered.

"What are you talking about guys?" Fred asked. "We can't let Jason hurt anyone else."

"I think I'm with Scoob and Shaggy on this one." Johnny said. "We should be focusing on getting as far away from this place as possible."

"This mystery is different than all the others, Fred. This time, this monster wants us all dead." Daphne said.

"But Fred's right. If Jason kills anyone else, it'll be on us for not stopping him." Velma said.

"I don't want to stay here, Velma." Heather said.

"I don't either." Janine added.

"What about you, Justin?" Johnny asked.

"After all the craziness that's happened in this town since I got here, I gotta say, I'd rather just leave too."

Velma sighed.

"Come on, you guys. I can't believe you just wanna give up." she said.

"Well, if you can think up a plan that's not gonna end up with all of us killed, we're all ears." Johnny said.

Velma and Fred sat there in silence.

"Alright. It's settled then." Johnny said. "We're going after we're finished here."

This had really been one of the first times Velma realized that she couldn't think of a logical way to stop the villain. She had always come up with brilliant plans in the past that worked. Granted, they worked after Scooby and Shaggy tripped into them, but at least they got the job done. This time, she was truly stumped.

"You're right." she said.

"Velma" Fred said.

"Fred, he's right. We should just go." Velma said, softly.

As shocked as Fred was to hear Velma say that, he couldn't altogether blame her. He didn't necessarily have any tricks up his sleeve either.

The news of leaving town brought a lot of weight off of Scooby and Shaggy's shoulders. All that was left to do now was to enjoy the last of their pancakes then drive back on home to Coolsville.

Another minute passed before the waitress came by with the two stacks of pancakes for Scooby and Shaggy.

"Thank you." Shaggy smiled, as he reached for his fork.

"Mmm-mm." Scooby said, licking his lips.

As Shaggy brought the first bite to his mouth his eyes widened in an unprecedented terror.

"Zoinks!" he screamed at the top of his lungs.

"What? What is it?" Fred asked.

Shaggy pointed pass Fred's shoulder.

"The killer!" he screamed.

Everyone's head turned, to see Jason Voorhees, standing outside the restaurant, looking in through the door window. When he opened the door and slowly walked in, everyone in the restaurant felt a little uneasy. An employee walked up to the monster, and casually tried to say:

"Welcome to Denny's, sir. Will that be one sitting toni-"

And without any warning, Jason grabbed the man's shirt and chucked him at the entrance. The glass door shattered as the employee went through it.

Having heard the noise, the store manager, Marv, an extremely overweight man came bursting out of his office, and walked towards Jason.

"Hey, what's the idea, pal?-"

Jason simply drove his machete throw Marv's stomach and continued walking as the fat manager slid to the floor.

"The kitchen! Go!" Fred shouted, as he and gang ran from their booth, and across the restaurant.

Jason slowly strolled through the diner as if it was nothing, and watched as they others all ran into the back.

As they entered the kitchen, the gang got a few shouts from some workers.

"Hey! You're not supposed to be in here!" one guy said.

Ignoring him, everyone ran through the room. The smell of frying bacon caught Scooby and Shaggy's eye for a second.

"Mmm." they both said as they sniffed simultaneously.

"Come on, you guys. Let's go!" Fred said, as he went back and pulled them along.

Just then, Jason entered the kitchen. Beside him stood a cook. The man placed his hand on Jason's shoulder.

"Sir, you can't be back here." he said.

Jason then turned and pushed the cook onto a flaming stove. The man screamed bloody murder as he burned. All of the cooks in the room screamed for their lives and headed out the door.

From across the kitchen, the gang had seen this happen. They crouched down behind a counter, and hid.

"Like, what do we do now?" Shaggy asked.

Fred looked around until he came up with something.

"Okay, we're gonna make a break for it." He said.

"How?" Janine asked.

Fred peered his head up above the counter slightly, to see Jason still slowly searching the kitchen for them. Fred got back down.

"You see that door over there?" he said, pointing to a door at the end of the room.

"That's leads to the back." he said "If we move fast enough, we might all make it."

"Okay. Let's do it." Velma said.

"Alright." Johnny said.

"Now." Fred said.

"Wait. See if he's still there." Heather said.

Fred stood up again, and realized that Jason was no longer in the kitchen.

"Hey. He's gone." Fred said.

"Like, really?" Shaggy asked. He stood up as well.

Jason was not there anymore.

"Hey, Scoob. The coast is clear."

"It is?" Scooby asked as he stood up himself.

Everyone else stood, and looked around. This was weird.

"Looks like he really is gone." Velma said.

"But, what does that mean?" Janine asked.

"Who cares what it means? Let's just get out of here." Johnny said.

"Wait a second." Justin said, before reaching over the table and grabbing a big frying pan.

"Just a little insurance." he said.

"Alright, gang, let's book." Fred said.

They all ran to the back door, and exited to the back of the restaurant. They all froze though, as the monster was standing right in front of them.

This nightmare just refused to end.

Knowing what he had to do, Justin decided to speak.

"Go, you guys."

"What?" Daphne said, turning to him.

Justin stepped in front of everybody.

"Go. I'll hold him off." he said.

"What? Are you crazy, Justin?" Johnny yelled.

"It's okay. I'll catch up." Justin said.

"No, Justin, please. Don't do this." Heather said, almost crying.

"Just go!" Justin yelled.

Without any other words, everyone obliged, and took off from the alley, leaving Justin to face Jason Voorhees alone.

"Come on, Jason. Let's go." Justin said, holding the frying pan with both hands.

Jason stood there, with not a single body expression.

Justin took in a few breaths before swinging the pan, hitting Jason in the head. It did nothing.

Justin struck Jason again. Nothing. Again….nothing.

Jason put out one hand, and pushed Justin. Justin fell, and his back hit the kitchen door, causing it to swing open with him falling back in. He got up and stepped back even more. Jason followed.

The further they back up in the kitchen, the closer Jason got to Justin. When he came close enough, Justin swung the frying pan again. And again, it had no affect on Jason.

Justin was starting to get tired. He chucked the pan as hard as he could. It hit Jason's chest and fell to the floor. Jason remained unharmed. Looking around him, Justin began picking up random utensils and plates to throw at the monster, all to no avail.

Out of breath, Justin stood there, as Jason stepped up to him again. Without knowing particularly why, Justin began punching at Jason's chest. He punched and punched, while all the while, Jason just stood there and took it.

"Come on! Fight back!" Justin yelled at him. "What the hell do you want from me?"

Suddenly, Jason dropped the machete, and grabbed Justin by his shirt with both hands, and lifted him into the air. Justin screamed as Jason held him up. Next to them, stood a big oven, Jason used a hand to open it. He then shoved Justin's entire body in there, held the oven door shut, and set the temperature to its maximum heat.

Jason stood there and listened to Justin scream as smoke and the aroma of burning flesh filled the air.


	9. Chapter 9

After Justin stopped screaming, Jason picked up his machete, and walked back out of the kitchen, and into the alley.

As he walked around the building, and into the nearby parking lot, he looked around, but could not see any of the gang.

The street was pitch black at 3 in the morning. There weren't many cars on the road that night. It was cold and damp, and just about the perfect hour for more killing.

Much to Jason's surprise, the headlights on the van in front of him switched on very high. The monster was caught off guard as the Mystery Machine smashed into him, and slammed his back against a nearby tree.

"Yes! We got him!" Johnny yelled.

Fred backed the car up some before slamming it into Jason again. When he showed any signs of movement, Fred continued slamming the van into Jason's body. When he had finally stopped moving. Fred turned the van off.

Everyone stepped out of the car and peered at the seemingly dead Jason Voorhees.

"Like, great plan, Freddy." Shaggy said.

"We can't be too sure, yet." Velma said. "Fred, you'd better check him."

"Right." Fred agreed.

He slowly crept up to the corpse and felt its neck. Unresponsive. Fred sighed in relief.

"We got him." he said. "It's over. It's finally over."

Everyone else sighed in relief as well.

"Well, that was one night I'd never like to repeat again." Daphne said.

"Me neither. But at least I have a new plot for my book." Velma chuckled.

"Man. Like, after all that, I sure am hungry." Shaggy said.

"Are you serious? You ate about 4 stacks of pancakes in there." Janine smiled.

"Yeah, but like, now I'm kinda in the mood for tacos. What do you say, Scoob?"

"Yeah, yeah. Tacos." Scooby agreed.

Everyone else laughed.

Johnny and Heather hugged.

"No one is ever gonna believe us." Heather said.

"I know. It doesn't matter, though, I mean, at least we're still alive." Johnny said.

"I'm sorry I thought it was you back there. I had no idea."

"Hey, come on. You had every reason to believe it was me. But who would have thought the real thing would've showed up?"

They shared a small laugh, and looked into each other's eyes.

"I love you." Heather said.

"I love you too."

They pulled into a quick kiss, and then another long hug. Heather closed her eyes, taking comfort in Johnny's embrace.

Everyone being oblivious to this, Jason suddenly jerked his head back up, and took in a breath.

Heather slowly opened her eyes, and saw that Jason had moved. Terror struck her heart once again. The monster from hell was relentless.

Heather shrieked at the top of her lungs. Everyone's attention turned to her, and then the van, as Jason stood up, and slowly pushed the Mystery Machine off of his chest with his bare hands.

None of them could believe it. This was absolutely impossible.

They all stood there, awestruck as Jason grabbed his machete off of the ground.

"Move! Go!" Fred yelled. "Across the street! Run!"

With that, they all booked it across the black street towards the Home Depot building. Jason turned and limped across the street after them.

When they got to the building, they noticed that it was locked.

"Oh, god!" Janine complained.

"Come on, let's break it down." Fred said.

Fred, Johnny, Shaggy, and Scooby-Doo all charged at the door, and busted it right open. Everyone ran inside, as Jason slowly crossed the street.

Inside the Home Depot, everyone looked around.

"We need to find some place to hide." Heather said.

"I know. Come on." Fred said.

Before they began to walk, they turned around and saw Jason enter the building.

"Oh, man. Like, give us a break." Shaggy said.

They began running away from the hockey masked figure again. It was like a bad dream they would never awaken from. They were going to end up running from Jason Voorhees until Judgment Day.

When the gang saw another door, they ran straight in there, not caring whether Jason followed them or not. They kept running, until Fred tripped on something.

"Fred, are you all right?" Daphne asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Fred said.

He looked near his leg at the contraption that had caused him to fall. He stood up, and grabbed it.

"Like, what is that, Fred?" Shaggy asked.

"It's a flamethrower." Fred responded.

He looked around. They were in a room full of different tools, with shelves stacked with things.

"We're in the supply room." Fred said.

"So, what do we do now?" Janine said.

Fred looked to the top of the shelves and saw something that gave him a great idea.

"Velma, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" he asked.

"What? What?" Scooby asked.

Fred whispered into Scooby's ear for a few seconds. When he finished, Scooby looked completely offended.

"Uh-uh. No way." he said.

"Come on, Scoob. Please?" Fred asked.

"…..Uh-uh. No way."

"Would you do it for a Scooby Snack?"

Scooby's ears perked up when out of nowhere, Fred took out the box of dog treats.

"Hmm…" he hummed.

"Come on. Two?" Fred asked.

"…..Okay."

Fred tossed the two treats, and the Great Dane caught them and ate them so fast, he barely tasted them.

A couple minutes later. Jason found his way into the supply room and continued searching for his next victims.

"Are you sure this is gonna work, Fred?" Daphne whispered to him as they hid behind a shelve, waiting for Jason to come around the corner.

"Oh, it'll work. Just have to wait for Scooby to make his move." Fred responded.

Jason moved a little closer to the area where the gang was hiding. It was almost like he could sense their presence.

"Now!" Fred yelled.

Then from across Jason, on the other side of the shelve, Scooby-Doo pushed over an oil drum, spilling all of its contents on to Jason. In the shock, the monster dropped his machete to the ground.

Getting oil in his line of sight, Jason removed his hockey mask, revealing to everyone the grotesqueries of his face.

Without another word, Fred approached Jason and ignited the flamethrower. Jason made an inhumanely cry as he started to burn. The smell of decayed burning flesh filled the room.

Everyone couldn't believe that this plan had actually worked. Jason was completely on fire now. The gang was even more baffled that Jason continued moving towards them even though his entire body was ablaze.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Johnny yelled.

Seeing the machete on the ground, Scooby-Doo ran over to it, and picked it up. He faced Jason, and held the machete like a baseball bat.

"Like, get him, Scoob!" Shaggy yelled.

"Scooby-Dooby-Doo!" Scooby yelled triumphantly.

With that, he swung the machete at the burning Jason, and slashed his head clean off. The headless, burning body fell to the ground, completely and utterly lifeless.

Jason Voorhees was defeated.

All everyone else could do was watch in awe as Scooby proudly stood over the burning corpse.


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning, back at Camp Crystal Lake, after the police had been there, and cleaned up the crime scenes, Scooby, Shaggy, Janine, Fred, Daphne, Velma, Johnny, and Heather all stood on the shore near the lake.

"Hey, listen, Heather." Johnny said to her. " I was never mad at you for breaking up with me last month."

Heather smiled at him.

"I just want you to know that I would never do anything to try and hurt you." Johnny continued.

"I know." Heather said, cupping Johnny's cheek in her hand.

"I love you." Johnny said.

"I love you too."

They kissed and embraced.

Fred and Daphne stood alone, gazing out into the horizon.

"You know this place looks kind of beautiful without the monsters, Freddy." Daphne said.

"Yeah." Fred answered.

"You were really great. You know that."

"Thanks, Daph."

They leaned in and gently kissed each other.

Shaggy and Janine stood alone as well on the beach.

"You were really brave back there, Shaggy." Janine said.

"Nah. Like, it was all really Scoob." Shaggy said.

They stood in silence for a bit before Janine decided to talk.

"Crazy week, huh?" she said.

"This is more like a normal thing for me."

"Yeah, I figured."

Even more silence…..

"I'm gonna miss you, Shaggy." Janine said.

"I'll miss you too, Janine." Shaggy said.

They gave each other a tender hug. When they broke away, Janine slowly brought her lips to meet Shaggy's.

"Janine!" They heard a woman called.

They looked near the woods and saw an older woman standing behind the police's yellow tape.

"It's my mom." Janine smiled at Shaggy.

"So, like, I guess I'll see you around?" he asked.

"Yeah…I guess you will." she said.

She planted another small kiss on his cheek before leaving to go greet her mother.

Shaggy stood there, watching admiringly. Velma approached him and put her hand on his shoulder.

"You say goodbye to her?" Velma said.

Janine looked over from her mother, and waved a final goodbye. Shaggy waved back.

"Yeah." he said.

"Maybe you'll see her again one day." Velma said.

"Yeah. Maybe." Shaggy said.

He walked over to see Scooby-Doo who was standing on the dock, holding Jason's hockey mask.

"Whatcha doin', Scoob?" Shaggy asked.

"Nothing." Scooby responded.

"Like, is that Jason's mask?"

"Yeah."

"What are you gonna do with it?"

"Put it back where it belongs."

Scooby-Doo then leaned back and spun the hockey mask out of his hand and into the water. The gang all gathered around and watched the mask sink into the lake.

* * *

><p>About an hour later, after the gang had packed everything up, they prepared to leave Crystal Lake.<p>

"Well, it's a shame we won't be able to open up for business this year." Johnny said. "I'm pretty sure parents won't want their kids going to a camp where so many people were murdered."

"Yeah." Fred said. "I'd say I had a pretty full experience here, anyway."

"Seriously." Johnny agreed. "I guess we'll see you guys around."

Fred and Johnny shook hands.

"Take care of yourself, Johnny." Fred said.

"You too, buddy."

The gang got into the Mystery Machine, and waved at Johnny and Heather.

"Keep in touch, you guys." Heather said.

"Yeah, let's do this again sometime." Johnny said.

"Ha! Like, I hope not." Shaggy said.

Everybody laughed.

"Alright. Bye, you guys!" Fred said.

He honked the horn twice as the Mystery Machine turned and headed out of Camp Crystal Lake.

"Scooby-Dooby-Dooo!"

**THE END**

* * *

><p>Coming Next:<p>

_**Scooby-Doo's Nightmare on Elm Street**_


End file.
